Angel Saga
by Jace Alpha
Summary: This is the story of Abigail Shepard an N7 with an inhuman ability with a sniper rifle. ENJOY! Rated M for violence and language


**(A/N) Welcome to the Angel Saga, Where i own everything except for the character from mass effect. This is my first Mass Effect Fanfiction so if you notice some mistakes feel free to let me know in a private message. This story is going to go through all three mass effect games and yes readers it is a Shepard(f)/Kaidan A. relationship even though there may be some lesbian action in the ME2 section Who knows. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angel Saga

"Shepard!" Joker yelled "Commander!"

Abigail just pushed the button to launch the pod away from the wreckage as the ship blew she was thrown into a wall and as she hit the wall her oxygen pipes burst. As she started to float down to the planet below she noticed she couldn't breathe and started to grab at her oxygen pipes which were flailing behind her. Finally she blacked out and started to fall towards the planet

_**Several months before**_

"There is only one N7 that could help on this mission" captain Anderson said

"And who might that be?" councilor udina asked

"Abigail Angelica Shepard, otherwise known as the sniper angel" captain Anderson said

"Also she is the hero of the blitz" udina said

"Exactly, Her and her brothers are perfect for this mission" captain Anderson said

"She has more than one brother?" udina asked

"Yes, there is Jason, Jacob, and you already know Abigail" Anderson said

"Yes I've heard of her brother ,Jason, the butcher of torfan" udina said

"Yes and Jacob is her younger brother, although he considers her a mother to him because when their father died her mother never returned to earth so Abigail carried her baby brother with her everywhere and took care of him even when she joined the N training she kept an eye on her baby brother, he actually looks just like his father" Anderson said

"Maybe we should assign all three of them to the mission to Eden Prime" Udina said

"It would be a good idea since Abigail is a sniper, Jacob is a soldier and is about as hard headed as a krogan, and Jason is a biotic they work well together" Anderson said

Choras den

"To staying alive in war!" Abigail toasted

"Cheers" Jason joked

"Is what y'all do during leave?" Jacob asked

"Nope I go and find a good fuck" Jason laughed

"Not me I just drink my water and enjoy being away from the violence" Abigail said

"And that is why you are the 'the sniper angel'" Jason joked

"I'm called the sniper angel because when I have my m98 widow anti material sniper than anyone in my crosshairs dies and I look good doing it" she laughed

"You sure it has nothing to do with your customized ammo that has angel; wings engraved on the sides of the bullets?" Jacob asked

"Maybe but I also never miss a shot" she said

"How about you try your luck against me?" a turian c-sec officer asked

"And who might you be?" she asked

"I'm garrus vakarien and I'm the best shot on the citadel" he replied

"Fat chance, give me a target and your dead" she challenged

"Alright, bartender give me a strong bottle" garrus asked

The bartender grabbed the sturdiest bottle he had and sold it to the turian

"Throw it up and ill shoot it" she said

"Alright give it your best" he said as he threw the bottle up in the air. With out looking she just pulled the trigger and shot the bottle out of the air. When the turian retrieved the bottle he noticed it wasn't broken

"Ha you missed!" he stated

"Pour my brother a drink would ya?" she asked holding up the cork with a bullet hole going up the length of it

"YOU SHOT THE CORK OFF!" he said surprised

"Yep impressed?" she asked

"More than that you are the best shot in the galaxy" he said

"No duh I am the sniper angel" she stated just sipping away at her water

"You are that shepard?" he asked

"Yep" she said as her omni-tool beeped alerting her that she was being paged "go for shepard"

"You are needed aboard the ssv Normandy, as well as both your siblings" Anderson said

"Be there in ten" she replied closing her omni tool "you heard the man lets go boys"

"Yes mother" Jacob joked as she grabbed his ear and started pulling him "o wow"

"Get moving" she said as she pushed him

"XO shepard is on deck" the vi stated

"Hello shepard" Anderson said

"Captain" the three shepards saluted

"So commander Abigail" he said pointing to her who just nodded her head acknowledging him "commander Jason" he pointed to Jason who did the same as his sister "and you must be Jacob"

"Sir yes sir" he stated

"Calm down Jacob" Abigail said

"Sorry sis" he replied

"No need to apologize, your still green little bro" she laughed pointing at the green stripe going through his hair

"When can I remove this?" he asked

"When I decide" she laughed

"Achem" captain Anderson cleared his throat to get the attention of the three shepards

"Sorry captain" they said

"Now let me welcome you to the ssv Normandy, Abigail you will be working close with staff leutinet kaidan alenko since you are qualified in every field" Anderson said

"Yes sir" she replied

"But first I need to brief our N7s meet me in the comm room" Anderson said as he left

"Whelp I'm off to meet my counterpart" Abigail said

"Good luck sis" her two brothers said

It took her a little while but when she arrived she heard the pilot talking to someone

"Come on Kaidan you have to admit the commander is hot as hell" the pilot stated

"Joker she could kill you before you would even notice, I have heard that she carries a knife hidden in every crevice of her armor" kaidan said

"I would love to frisk her" joker stated

"Oh is that right mr moreau?" she asked

"Yep what I wouldn't give to frisk her sexy body" joker said still not looking back

Kaidan looked back and went pale in the face when he noticed who it was joker was talking to

"So you would frisk your co?" she asked winking at kaidan

"In a heartbeat why?" he asked

"Because I wouldn't let you frisk me even if you tried" she whispered with a sultry tone to her voice

"I haven't even added my charm yet" he joked

"Cheeky bastard aren't ya?" she asked

"People say I'm cocky" he laughed

"Joker tell the commander she is needed in the comm room" Anderson said over the communicator

"you heard him commander" joker said

"well I just wanted to meet Lt Alenko" she said

"um that's me" kaidan replied

"Good then I don't have to go looking for you"

"What can I do for you commander?"

"Just wanted to meet my subordinate meet me in my quarters in an hour" she winked

* * *

**And SCENE. what do y'all think? its good right? Well if you want an update it will require you to give a generous donation of 5 reviews to the alliance reveiw fund to fight back against the reapers. Every donation counts so remeber BE GENEROUS and R/R**

**LoboTheZetaWolf out**


End file.
